


交错思念所去之处

by AsYouLikeIt



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYouLikeIt/pseuds/AsYouLikeIt
Summary: *配置是回村if下的青少年带（17）/卡（16）+通常款卡老师（30+）*没逻辑的PWP，OOC，OOC，OOC，我也分不清有没有严格意义上的双飞姑且警告一下（





	交错思念所去之处

交错思念所去之处

 

带土在瞒着他什么事。  


 根本用不着仔细思忖。简直像写在脸上一样明显。其他人可能看不出来，但那飞快地眨着眼、支支吾吾地拒绝自己去他家的样子，绝对是在家里藏了什么东西。  


更准确一点来说，应该是活物。所以才在训练结束以后立马匆匆往宇智波驻地赶，自己提出稍微绕些远路去买新品的团子、也被他挂着一副忍痛的表情拒绝了；按照之前定下的计划，该去自己家留宿以练习写轮眼配合的日子，也被他用蹩脚的理由要求推迟。是的，只可能是活的东西、必须要带土及时回家照料。  


但卡卡西不觉得他是又捡了一只野猫回去。他趁着一起训练的时机细细查看过了，带土身上根本没有动物的毛发。至于带土小心把痕迹全都清理掉了——这种可能性是不存在的；卡卡西凑到他身边检查的时候，自己前一天掉在他衣服上的银白色的头发都还好端端地黏在上面。  


那么，就只有最后一个选项了。带土藏在家里的，是人。而且，因为村子里并没有其他银发，应该是和带土一样黑色短发的女人。  


卡卡西表面上不动声色，心里却是介意得很。带土有事瞒着他，总让他感觉有些别扭。就像他们共用的那一双写轮眼，他们本该公平一致地分享彼此的一切，带土怎么能藏私呢？他难以自抑地发散起来，现在带土就开始为了那个人骗他，等以后、带土和那个人进展到要甜甜蜜蜜地谈婚论嫁了，他又要如何自处呢？说归到底，某种程度上，将来带土会和除了他以外的某个人建立亲密关系这件事本身，就教他很不痛快。不，当然，带土和水门老师、和鸣人也很亲近；但那不是一回事。他身体的一部分是从属于带土的，而带土的一半身体原本是为了救他才呈现出如今的模样、他也就视作是属于自己的了，如此一来，他和带土都是既属于自己、亦属于对方的，带土又要怎么依照宇智波的训诫、将自己的全部奉献给某一位终身的爱侣呢？  


……这听起来实在像是他已经喜欢带土到无可自拔的地步了、非要幻想对方不可能和除了自己以外的对象厮守终生。卡卡西恼怒地捏紧了手里的袋子。这是路上被油铺的老婆婆拦下、她拜托要捎给带土的香油，因为已经好几天没有碰见带土了。连帮助老人这种人生信条都能放下，真的是对那个人爱到神魂颠倒了吧！他不免酸溜溜地想。  


黄昏暧昧的日照把他心事重重的影子拉得很长。到底是谁呢？他的头脑开始暴躁地飞快运转。要说短黑发的女孩，光是宇智波族里就有不少，卡卡西一个个地回忆和带土照过面的，感觉谁也不是，又感觉谁都有可能。他不爽地把纸袋捏得哗拉作响，突然心生一念：今天带土也一结训便急着跑回家去了，想必这会儿正和那个女人温存着呢，他现在去看一眼、不就知道究竟那是个什么人物了吗？虽然偷窥有些许不道德，反正他也不是第一次这么干了。  


卡卡西一贯是个果决的人。他这么想了，判断这计划可行，于是马上就开始行动了。他轻车熟路地踩着带土邻居家的墙壁、一跃跳上了屋顶，像猎食的兽类一样踮着脚无声无息地接近二楼的窗口，勾着屋檐，探下身、向屋内望去。  


带土正好在房间里。他看上去是刚洗完澡，身上穿的是松松垮垮的浴衣，领口也没拉齐整、将胸前普通人体与再生细胞的那条分界露了大片出来，盘腿坐在收拾得整整齐齐的被褥上，拿着毛巾胡乱把还在滴水的支楞的短发包卷在一起。这时有一个背对着窗口的人——卡卡西心下一跳，不是他猜测的女人，而是一个身量和带土差不多的、银发的男性——站到他面前、伸手抓住毛巾，带土居然也就顺从地放下手，任他给自己擦头发。那人穿着背后印有团扇纹样的深色浴衣；卡卡西出入宇智波驻地也只比根正苗红的宇智波略少一些，敢断言宇智波并没有银发的族人，那么这个男人穿的大概就是带土的衣服。卡卡西心里一时惊涛骇浪、几近涌到喉头，靠着默背忍者守则才紧咬牙没有出声，继续盯着窗内。  


他看不见陌生人的正脸，能见到的只有从滑落的袖口中露出的一截尤为白皙的小臂。带土和他几乎每时每刻都呆在一块儿，究竟是在什么时候……他没法仔细考虑了；那人很快把半湿的毛巾拎起来叠了两下，带土顺手接下来放在一边，那人便一下一下捋着他还没完全干的鬓发，带土就像被顺着撸毛的猫似的阖上眼，陌生人于是稍稍弯下腰，一手托起带土的下颔，竟是意欲亲吻他的姿态。  


一时急火攻心，卡卡西的理智也跟着烧断了弦，身体便越过头脑自己动了起来。他一脚用力踢掉了插上的窗闩，砰的一声巨响教带土倏然推开那人站起身来。卡卡西蹬着窗框骤地跳到他面前，带土见到是他就卸了大半防备，被他轻而易举地抓着肩膀推倒按在床铺上。不等他开口抗议，卡卡西膝盖紧紧夹着他大腿根部，将手上的东西扔到旁边，一把扯下面罩，整个上身都俯下来贴在他身上，将嘴唇压上他的嘴唇。  


带土整个人都僵住了，石像似的一动也不敢动，任由他动作。不过卡卡西原本并不会接吻，只是出于“既然其他什么白头发的男人也可以”的心态行动了，这样胡乱地、纯情地肉贴肉了半晌，自感没输人一阵，便手按着带土胸膛直起身来、一下坐在他身上。他们两个甫一分开，就都急着开始喘气，连带着面颊也有些涨红。  


这时，从刚才开始就一言不发地站在一边、本不该出现在他和带土之间的莫名其妙的男人嗤笑了一声。卡卡西立即抬起头看向他。他没想到的是，这才是这几天的闹剧中最令他目瞪口呆的展开；这个肯定是欺骗了纯洁的笨蛋男子高中生感情的家伙，毫无疑问和卡卡西自己长着一模一样的一张脸。  


当然，不是说一点差别也没有，但横亘过左眼的伤疤就足以确证这张脸的身份；等现在的卡卡西完全长开了，到了二三十岁的年纪，应该就会是这个男人的样子。  


卡卡西的第一反应是幻术。他迅速张开了写轮眼，警惕地注视着这个成人版的自己。这也是他头脑还不算清醒的体现，不然他就应该能想到，假如是这种水平的幻术、拥有原装写轮眼的带土没有道理会中招。“卡卡西”不慌不忙、坦荡荡地随他看，脸上还挂着似笑非笑的暧昧表情，看上去实在让人不爽；他才不会变成这个样子呢……卡卡西忿忿地想。  


“卡卡西……”带土喊道，口气显得很为难。结果卡卡西和那个男人同时应了一声，不同的是，卡卡西的答话短促而警戒，那人的语气则柔和许多、拖着长长的尾音，简直就像是在对带土撒娇一样……这个人怎么能这么不要脸！  


连带土也觉得这场面有些尴尬，好一会儿都说不出话来。大概是卡卡西冲那人投去的目光太过杀气腾腾，他才慌忙解释说：“卡卡西，他也是卡卡西……啊啊，这么说太奇怪了！总之就是，我已经确认过……”  


察觉到卡卡西并没有接受这个说法、夹着他的腿部肌肉还紧紧绷着，他的声音渐渐弱了下来。相反，为了让自己还未发育成熟的身体显得更有气势一点，卡卡西稍微调整了一下坐姿，具体来说是在带土身上往后动了动，好挺直脊背，咄咄逼人地昂首盯着那个人。  


虽然如此，卡卡西心里却在走神：难道带土是为了他才……  


带土突然露出一个扭曲的表情，而后急切地开口道：“就算你一直觉得我是个笨蛋，也不至于以为我会认不出你吧？我当然用只有我们俩知道的事确证过了……说真的，卡卡西……”  


他欲言又止了一下，还是红着脸小声说：“既然现在在好好说话，能不能不要坐在我身上……”  


“……一定要坐在我身上的话，能不能……不要乱动……”  


卡卡西首先为这句话沉默着垂下头看着带土，视线从脸庞一路下移到他落座之处，紧接着、他苍白的皮肤骤地红透了，犹如猝然烧起了连片的赤云，连耳垂也红得像是能滴下血来。这么说出口以后，再想刻意忽略顶着自己的男性的尴尬之处就变得做不到了。他习惯性地想拉着面罩掩住动摇的表情，却发觉那块布料的武装被落在了一边。他又尴尬地往后退了一点，差不多坐在带土的膝盖上，正准备借此故从带土身上下来。  


另外的那个卡卡西却好整以暇地在带土身边坐下，伸手抚上了他勃起的下体。带土惊得几乎弹起身来，被压着肩膀制住，然后又被吻了。那个卡卡西柔顺地低下身，细细品尝着带土的嘴唇。这回不是不彻底的互相磨蹭，而是完完全全的“吻”。他只是稍稍动了动舌头，就让呜呜乱叫着扭动试图反抗的带土松开了牙关、舌尖紧接着就被富有技巧地卷起，拉扯着含在口中；而被那人的手指笼住的衣物也在细微的摆弄中愈发明显地隆起。  


“嘛，虽然是那个不争气的我的错，”年长的卡卡西玩弄够了，就后退一步、仅含着带土的上唇，喉中低低笑出了声，有些含糊地说，“带土想要我负责解决的话，也可以哦……”他转过头，瞥了一眼正呆望着他的年轻的自己；卡卡西察觉到他的眼角也闪动着湿润的水光。情潮的含义兀地横陈在他的面前。不是性交，这是他需要了解、并也作为优等生一如以往地熟练掌握了的知识；而是情欲，令人头晕目眩、几近于失去自我的浪潮，两个人同时被拨动的心弦演奏出共鸣的和声。  


带土和他……不，带土和自己……  


那个人在带土脸侧支着手肘、稍稍撑起上身，极近地俯视着带土的脸庞，一边柔声询问道：“还是说，更想用那边的我呢？”  


“不、不对吧，”带土几乎呆住了，说话都有些结结巴巴的，“为什么事情会变成这样啊……卡卡西！”他惊叫了一声，已经完全度过变声期的嗓音都因为惊恐显得尖利起来；这时坐在他腿上的卡卡西突然伸手拉开了他的腰带。  


其实他也并不理解现在的状况……但是，绝对不想把带土让给其他人，哪怕是以后的自己，卡卡西心里只这么想着。  


在他进一步行动前，另一个卡卡西不咸不淡地开口道：“至少把外套脱了。”  


他咬咬牙、很不忿地照做了，脱下鞋和依照规定用来遮挡暗部文身的外衣，理好放在床铺旁。在唯一的成年人的指示下，卡卡西弓着腰倒躺在带土身边，拉下他的亵衣、双手握着带土半硬的阴茎，而带土一转头就会把脸埋在他蜷起的腿间。期间带土也试图要制止这荒唐的展开，在年长者娴熟的吻和体术压制下又很快丧失了抵抗的意志。看到这情形，卡卡西心下更是不爽，原本还有些犹豫，这下便立马赌气似的把带土的性器含在口中。  


这滋味本是不好受的。已经完全成熟的男性的下体，就算刚刚清洗过、也带着一股无法忽视的体味。连带土自己都为此皱起了眉，小声劝他不必如此。卡卡西倒依旧面色如常，也不知是能忍还是不在意。他小心翼翼地张着嘴，生怕牙齿磕到了肉柱。他回忆着各种渠道而来的生理知识，试着勾起舌尖舔舐龟头下缘的那一圈冠状沟。效果是立竿见影的，带土立刻就在他口中胀大了些许。  


卡卡西不自觉地去看带土、余光觑见了他抬起手臂挡住脸，还是抵不住偶尔泄出的几声满含着欲望的呻吟。他突然因此感到羞赧，慌忙垂下眼睫，几乎不敢再看。但这时年长的卡卡西一把扯开带土散开的衣襟，俯下身亲吻少年的胸膛，从人造体与血肉的连接之处开始，最终落在左侧的乳头上、反复吸吮深色的凸起。带土的身体陡然紧绷起来，卡卡西枕在他大腿内侧的脸颊也明显感觉到了肌肉纹理的变化。他不甘示弱似的吐出那阴茎，捧在手里、仔细盯着冠部，用手指刮了刮马眼，见带土当即颤抖了一下，便心知自己没找错地方，重新把阳物塞进嘴里，舌尖抵着那小孔，颇卖力地吸了起来。与此同时，对上身的服侍也没有停下。带土显然为此深感受用，下体愈加兴奋，卡卡西握在手里的那后半截阴茎临近表面的血管正像心脏一样微微搏动着。  


但这还不足够。  


成年人随手在带土的腹股沟处摸了几下，说道：“你不会做吗？”卡卡西当然知道他的意思；但是他没法把整根阴茎一起吞在口中，只吃着一半、他的脸颊就已经被撑得鼓了起来。听到这挑衅般的问话，他愤愤抬起眼，这神情落在带土眼中、正透着十足的媚意；卡卡西白皙的脸庞此时全然被潮红浸染，因为一直努力撑开嘴唇、津液无法控制地从嘴角溢出，而带土的性器还插在他的嘴里，深色的阴毛直接扎在他平素用面罩掩盖的皮肤上，简直是一副被欺负得不行的淫乱的样子，但这一眼又仍如刀锋一般锐利，还是平时那个高傲不服输的卡卡西。这让带土无比清晰地意识到，在含着他的阴茎的、在低下头给他口交的、在翻腾的情潮中与他一同被卷走的，正是他优秀的同伴、木叶年少的上忍、他一直憧憬着的天才。某种意义上说，这给他带来的刺激要远远超乎于卡卡西生硬的技巧，教他数次产生了会就这样在卡卡西的口中高潮的错觉。  


不过，生理上的阈值毕竟还没有达到。卡卡西也心知肚明，因此他最终还是遵循了另一个自己的暗示。他试着让带土的龟头往他的喉咙里插，却被拦住了。  


带土的手指急切地插进他的发间；这本不是有约束效力的动作，但卡卡西立刻停下了。  


“不要这样，”他说，“你的喉咙还在难受吧，不是前几天才吃了灰……”  


那已经是一周前的事了，在他们一起执行任务的时候，敌人向他们劈头盖脸地洒了毒药尘，卡卡西正好挡在带土前面、不可避免地吞了些下去，一时感觉喉咙口就像烧着一团跳动的火苗；任务一结束，他就被带土押着赶忙去了医院。  


“早就没事了。”卡卡西敷衍道。可带土很是坚持，垂下的手滑到了他的颈侧，就是不许他继续。  


“哎呀，那现在怎么办呢？”年长者笑眯眯地说，“不然还是换我来吧？”  


“不要！”卡卡西脱口而出。他知道还有一种解决方法，犹豫了一下便小声请求那个人把纸袋拿过来。年长的卡卡西好奇地拉开袋子，把那一小瓶香油拿了出来，冲着他意味深长地“哦——”了一声，一副原来如此的表情。卡卡西蓦地涨红了脸，着急辩道：“不是！——那是松井婆婆拜托我带给他的……”  


成年人只微微一笑，问他需不需要自己帮忙；卡卡西没理会他，慢慢把手伸到自己的腰带处。带土还在絮絮说着这几天忘记去帮松井婆婆搬油桶，直到卡卡西默不作声地把下身的衣物都脱下甩到一边，又正在他眼前把沾满了油的手伸到自己腿间——他原本就格外的白、平时不会暴露在外的腿根更是像雪塑成的一样，连他自己白皙的手指在其间也显得扎眼——就一下屏住了呼吸。卡卡西闭起眼，指尖摸索到会阴，然后直接把手指往后穴里塞。  


这时带土陡然抓住了他的手腕。  


“卡卡西……”他有些无措地呼唤道。在他再次出言拒绝之前，卡卡西甩开他的手，撑着床铺坐起身来，也居高临下地看着他。他脸颊上的红潮已经褪去，还是平素那副冷淡的样子，他身子是白的，摘掉护额以后柔软地放下的头发是白的，垂下遮住深色眼眸的睫毛也是白的，只有被肉棒反复摩擦的嘴唇透着艳色。  


“我知道带土喜欢一直都是温柔的人……”他说，“像我这样的脾气，很讨厌吧——但是我喜欢带土，最喜欢带土了，只喜欢过带土一个人。虽然是一厢情愿地觉得分享了眼睛、你就是我的了，也试着要变得像带土喜好的类型一点，但面对你就会不自觉地任性起来，因为一直以来带土都在我的身边，不管我是什么样的……可是带土明明是把眼睛给了我的，不是什么其他的人，就算是未来的我也不是。既然觉得以后的我可以，就还是让我来……”  


忽然有力的手包住他的后脑，轻轻按着他低下头，带土抬起脸，吻了吻他的嘴唇，像蜻蜓点水一般，飞快地就分开了。卡卡西惊愕地望着他，带土刷地脸红了。  


“卡卡西，你呀，”他说，“你——真是个笨蛋啊！”  


“假如我真的不喜欢你，怎么会让你一直做到这一步啊；还是说你觉得我是快活了就觉得对象是谁都无所谓的那种人，”他气鼓鼓地说，“你这样也算喜欢我吗？”  


见卡卡西的嘴唇真有些慌乱地颤动起来，他又把语气放软了：“而且，你怎么不听我解释嘛……我跟他什么也没做过，刚才那是他有意激你，假如是觉得自己没胜过自己的话就可以不用继续了吧……”  


卡卡西睁大眼睛看着他，浅色的眼睫不住地颤栗着。过了半晌，他才嗫喏道：“带土的意思是喜欢我吗？不是说对同伴、朋友的那种喜欢……”  


“当、当然了！”仿佛被卡卡西的紧张传染了一般，带土也结结巴巴了起来，“什么人会和朋友接吻啦，这种朋友关系也太扭曲了……”  


“那这样的话，就让我接着做完吧，”卡卡西低下头，额发垂到了带土的脸庞上，有点不好意思地说，“毕竟是我……”  


“一开始不是某人气势汹汹地扑过来的吗？”另一边的卡卡西插话道，“现在反倒害羞起来了呀。”卡卡西恼怒地瞪了他一眼，硬邦邦地补充说：“而且这里还有人对你图谋不轨。”  


年长者无所谓地笑了笑，揉揉带土的头发，建议说：“你来给他弄吧？他对自己下手总是没轻没重的。”带土点点头，便按他说的坐起身来，拉着卡卡西重新分开腿坐回他的大腿上，他伸出手臂、刚好把人揽在怀中。  


在同龄人中，卡卡西是英俊而高挑的上忍；但在带土怀里，他却显得还没有长成似的。不论是身高、肩宽、体型，他都恰好比带土小了一整圈，因而能被将将安放在带土的怀抱里、就像他是为了被带土抱才出落成现在的身形的。这都是因为带土比他年长了一岁。男孩的发育期原本就要来得迟，而一旦跨过那条界线、便立马会发生涅槃般的变化。十七岁的带土已经差不多是一个成年人了，几个月后才满十六岁的卡卡西却还被卡在少年的时段；带土的肩背胸腹都愈发厚实，肌肉也积累得越来越明显，卡卡西仍在慢悠悠地抽条、吃下的蛋白好似尽数磨损在骨头与皮肉的拉锯中，尤其小腿格外的细，骨上只覆着薄薄一层条理分明的硬肉，还是经历了努力锻炼才留下的。两人都不曾经过人事的、肉色的性器抵在一起，卡卡西只稍稍抬头的阴茎靠在带土胀得发痛的分身上，体格的差异就同卡卡西自己倒在带土身上一样。这种青春期的特性，将短短一年半多的差距放大成了无法忽视的鸿沟。  


带土因而很是怜惜地环着他的肩膀，但马上又因为直接贴在大腿上的相对柔软的两团肉脸红起来。都到了这个地步才开始感到羞怯，总觉得不是很对……他想，但是，这种事情完全是没法自己控制的嘛！年长的卡卡西在把香油涂在他的手指上，有意在指甲上多抹了几下，这感觉有点奇怪、就像是女孩子涂花花彩彩的甲油一样……卡卡西把脸颊贴在他的锁骨上、吐息就萦绕在他的脖颈与肩窝间，倾着身让整个人的重量都倚靠在他身上，反手探到身后，将自己的臀瓣用手指分开。带土的视线慌乱地四处乱飘，就是不敢去看他现在的表情，也摸索着够到他指尖，小心翼翼地用食指推开肉穴的入口。再生体会比平常的肉体更凉些，所以他特别留意了要用左手。  


卡卡西一声不吭地伸手抱住他的背。带土试着继续把手指往里面伸，没一会儿又停了下来，低声问他是不是痛了，卡卡西没答话，可带土能感觉到他腿部的肌肉在微微紧绷起来。他于是有些气恼地责备道：“不要像对待任务一样面对我啊……还忍着痛，我是绝对不想让你难受的。”  


他感觉自己的下颔被舔了几下；这人怎么学自己养的狗那样讨饶，带土哭笑不得地想，但他还是不自主地像被舔了毛的兽类似的泄了气。卡卡西直起身，从下巴开始、慢慢地沿着凹凸不平的瘢痕亲吻他的伤疤。他在吻的间隙中含含糊糊地说：“可是，这种事一开始总是会有点疼的吧——我还算是擅长忍耐疼痛，所以没关系的。”  


这时另一双手臂环上了带土的腰，温热的躯体从背后贴了上来。成年人轻轻咬着他的耳廓，悄声说：“现在疼一下没事，你抓紧弄完、让他快活就是了。”其实特意压低嗓音没什么用，这话卡卡西也一字不落地听去了，他红着脸隔着带土冲另一个自己丢去眼刀，那一边倒还是气定神闲，指挥道：“你亲他一下，让他放松点。他喜欢你得很，这点小事还做不到吗？”  


两个青少年于是又接了一次吻。卡卡西这次也不甘示弱地把舌头伸进了带土嘴里，胡乱地和他的舌头缠到一处，但很快，因为顾不上呼吸、他的眼前浮现出缺氧的晕眩，几乎全身都软了下来，带土反而不依不饶地追赶过来，攻进他此时无力防御的口腔。卡卡西的舌根被人挟持着，教他唔唔说不出话，整个人又是被圈在怀里、没有推拒的余地，只有乖乖被亲到带土遂意为止。等带土终于大发慈悲决定不让他死于窒息、或是带土自己终于也喘不上气了，两人的嘴唇分开的时候，卡卡西只能靠在他肩上急促地换着气，大脑差不多一片空白。带土低下头去亲他嘴角那颗被分不出是谁的津液打湿的小痣，碰到他肩颈处皮肤的脸颊比年轻的银发上忍的还要滚烫。  


他还没回过神来，带土因为兴奋变得比平时尖利的声音已然传到耳中：“好厉害啊，卡卡西……已经完全吞进去了……”他的知性渐渐恢复，便意识到带土的一根手指现在正完全插在自己的身体里，因为一直吞到了指根，使得其他几根手指不得已地嵌在臀肉中。  


“别说奇怪的话！”卡卡西感觉自己就像被蒸熟了，只有口气激烈地喃喃道，“不然我又没法放松了……”  


明明平时总是嘴硬、从来不肯承认自己比他要强的，在这种时候倒是肯说什么好厉害……卡卡西心想，在这种事情上厉害……又算不上是什么好事，本来就不应该是这么用的……啊啊，但是，带土喜欢的话、能让带土高兴的话……被这样用也无所谓吧……他大略是脸烧得厉害，连带着头脑也发热起来，竟然这么想着。  


带土的第二根手指开始尝试从紧紧贴着食指的肉环挤进他体内。卡卡西伸出手，仔细地摩挲着他脸庞的轮廓，视线一边在他的五官上巡环。在完好的左脸上，带土与其他宇智波一样，长相跟族人有显而易见的同源之处，相比小时候、不仅圆圆的脸长开了，一双眼也变得细长了些，但还是比一般人要大；尾梢尤为纤细的眉毛原本或许会显得轻浮，目光再落在他闪亮的眼眸上、就不会产生这种无谓的误解了；鼻梁高挺、嘴唇丰润，都周正分明，在下颔又方正地收尾，让这张脸英俊而很有男子气概。他尤其认真地比较着那两只黑如点漆的、圆润饱满的眼睛，最终还是觉得右眼远比另一边要好看。缺失一侧的眼、毕竟会给作战带来很多局限，再加上带土本人也想表达不把送出的写轮眼收回的决心，因而在回到木叶后不久，他就在空空荡荡的左侧眼眶里装上了人造的眼球。但就算是完全仿照着右眼制造的人工产物，卡卡西也总感觉毕竟还是缺少了几分神韵，不够漂亮。而每到这时，他便会感到已经与自己的血肉长在一处的、那只原来属于带土的眼睛正在微微发烫。假如这只眼睛能留在带土那里……  


“干嘛一直看着我，”带土扭扭捏捏地说，偏过脸想躲开他的手，“不好看吧？——没有你的同事好看吧？”他玩笑似的说。  


卡卡西反而认真答道：“才不是，带土比止水帅多了。”他把手背轻轻贴在被纵横的伤疤毁坏的右脸上。难以讳饰的是，那些隆起的结缔与肉瘤、凹下的空穴，完全破坏了理应也端正的容貌。直到现在，村子里仍有不敢直视带土的这半边脸的人。  


带土睁大了眼睛。“你认真的吗……”他有些吃惊、但更多的好像是得意，甚至于忍不住咧开嘴笑了起来，“哎呀，我们在这里编排止水好像不太好，你的眼睛还是多亏了他……”  


原本卡卡西自己是没法像真正的宇智波一样、随心所欲地关上那只写轮眼的。但一直维持着大量消耗查克拉的状态、对本来就不像宇智波一族一样拥有傲人的查克拉储备的卡卡西而言实在是负担过重。他们俩还在为此事发愁时，以宇智波的天才闻名于战场的止水向未来的暗部同事送上了一份见面礼：他研究出了可以在平时抑制写轮眼出现的术式。如此一来，卡卡西也能像运用原装的眼睛那样自如地在战斗中切换写轮眼，连情绪剧烈波动时可能难以抑制这一点也模拟得很完美。  


那分明是带土的眼睛，卡卡西这么想着，话到嘴边、却好似被黏稠的蜜糖堵住了，心下只觉得甜，不由得也跟着他傻乐。两人的心跳声在靠近的胸膛间回响、搏动的节奏也愈发相互接近；仿佛因此受到了某种鼓动，他抬起头看着带土的眼眸、吐露出了向来藏在心间难以开口的话语：“因为带土一直是我的……”  


这时身后传来长长一声叹息，带土感到另一个卡卡西重重把额头抵在他的肩上，很用力地喘着气。带土正想转过头去看他，忽然因为意识到了他在做什么、整个人都僵住了。那个人正紧紧抱着他的腰……一边旁若无人地自慰着。他不紧不慢地撸动着自己的阴茎，有时在情不自禁的顶动中教硬物撞在了带土的腰窝上。卡卡西也马上发觉他寡廉鲜耻的行径，一下收紧手臂、示威一般也贴在带土身上。直到带土红着脸问他可不可以了，他才恍然发觉自己的肠道里已经夹了三根手指。  


他飞快地应允了，还不友善地瞪着年长的自己。带土于是把手指抽出来，引发了一阵细微的咕啾咕啾的水声。卡卡西能感觉到有一股比体温略凉一些的液体慢慢流到他的腿根，入口因为异物的排出稍稍收缩起来，但很快、另有近乎灼热的硬挺抵在他的后穴上。带土只剩一只手还虚环在他身上，另一手扶着阴茎试图对准那个小洞；只有头部的一小截塞进去了，被肉环严丝合缝地咬着，有点痛、也有微妙的快感，总之立马令带土头皮发麻。他很想快点把整根都插进去，心里又怕把卡卡西弄痛，难免束手束脚，折腾了半天也没什么进展。卡卡西倒是先不耐烦起来，压着臀部想强行施力把带土的性器吞进去。带土吓了一跳，慌忙一把双手搂着他的腰、卡住他不许动，几乎是把他从腿上抱起来了。  


“你不要乱来，”他紧张地说，“万一弄伤了……”  


可这样下去也不知道要弄到什么时候，卡卡西没耐心地拿脚跟踢了踢带土的小腿。带土想了想，叫他尽量把腿张开，还是分跪在自己的腿侧，稍稍把臀部抬起一些，算是半趴在自己身上。卡卡西叹了口气，也配合他的动作微微晃动着腰，好方便他进去。带土低下头，盯着两人结合的地方，有时被逐渐深入的肉柱撑开的穴口会翻出些许艳色的软肉，所以含着他的阴茎的也是那样的肉，比卡卡西身上的要柔嫩，温热又粘人，紧贴在他的性器上、丝毫不肯放开，多前进一步都很困难。如果卡卡西平时也有这么坦率可爱就好了……他刚这么想，身后的卡卡西松开揽住他的腰的那只手、也握在他的阳具上，帮着往勉强张开的肉洞里送。  


他又觉得，不，果然，这样还是很奇怪……  


到此为止，他的阴茎已经大半都埋在卡卡西体内了。这不彻底的处境教两人都有些不是滋味，带土感觉被肠道绞得作痛，卡卡西也觉得下身被插进了异物胀着痛；而带土还露在外面的、没能被体热包裹的一小段末端又格外难受。他拿湿淋淋的脑袋蹭了蹭卡卡西的额头、也分不清是一开始就没有擦干还是后来又出了太多的汗，央求道：“卡卡西，只剩下最后一点了……”  


“怎么还有——已经满了吧，不行了……”卡卡西没自觉地把想表现得温柔体己些这事全然忘在脑后了，不住摇着头拒绝。觉察到带土一点儿也没打算依言停手，他甚至推着带土的肩膀想从他身上起来。但这时带土已在他身体里嵌得很深了、像支牢靠的楔子，根本是逃不掉的。  


他一乱动、就牵动着身后缠得愈发紧了，带土差点受不住，只有吸着气讨饶：“再努力一下嘛，不然我会感觉很难受的……”  


卡卡西愤愤道：“明明我才是被上的那个、你喊什么痛。”然后又垂下眼、低声问说：“夹得很疼吗？”  


带土去含他的耳垂，附在他耳边撒娇一般黏糊糊地说：“只有一点点了哦，稍微放松一下就好，不会很难的。”  


“你说得轻巧，换你来试试看啊？”卡卡西没用什么力地蹬了蹬腿。  


“卡卡西那么厉害，那么喜欢我，当然是可以为我做到的啦。”他几近于甜言蜜语地柔声劝诱道。卡卡西不出他所料地立马放松下来，贴在他身上的肌肉仿佛都蓦地变软了。  


比起温温柔柔的卡卡西……还是嘴上不饶人、但只要他哄一哄就什么都可以做的卡卡西比较可爱！带土满足地想着。  


现在他终于完全进入了卡卡西。他感觉痛快极了，有平时自己动手解决完全比不上的、舒服得几乎大脑一片空白的快感；不仅仅是因为推进的程度，在最后一步时、卡卡西的后穴也连同身上其他的肉一道卸了劲，没再紧扒着他的家伙、而是恰到好处地吸吮着，肉洞又比上面的嘴更加潮热柔软。等这阵发晕过去了，带土才抬起头意欲诚实地反馈一下自己的感想，却见卡卡西没出声地张着嘴、一只眼簌簌淌下眼泪来。  


他慌张地在那滴滑到下颔的泪珠摇摇晃晃地坠落前把它含在嘴唇间，询问说：“怎么哭了？很难受啊？”  


卡卡西微微仰起脸，极恼怒似的用力甩了甩头，答道：“谁在哭了——你看清楚，那是你这个哭包的眼睛在掉眼泪！”  


“是是是，”带土哭笑不得，只有应道，“卡卡西大人怎么会流眼泪，都是我心疼你替你哭的。”  


从生理上说，卡卡西其实还没能从这场性事中获得多少快感；带土又紧张又手忙脚乱的，光插进来就费了不少神、哪里记得留心去抚慰他的身体，而身后的异物虽然谈不上很痛、也难说给他带来了什么欢愉，反倒是一股酸胀感从肠道、从穴口、从被带土轻轻托着的腿根一路蔓延到周身四肢。唯有抱他的是带土这一点让他心神动摇，在精神上得到了被充盈的满足感。  


这又算是什么话，他心下想，明明我从来没因为自己的事掉过眼泪、倒是为了你哭了两回了……在他以为他失去了带土的时候、和带土奇迹般地回到他身边的时候。  


带土低下头把额头贴在他的脸颊上，两人各怀心事、安静地亲昵了一会儿——只有坐到旁边去的那个卡卡西自慰的喘息声毫不顾忌地传到他们耳中，那个人手里揪着铺盖，几乎硬生生把这边两人身下的床单都拉过去了——带土才虚心请教说：“卡卡西，接下来应该怎么做啊？”  


“你怎么好意思问——你先动一动啊……”卡卡西没好气地回道，不过主要是因为他心里也没什么底。  


“动……”带土认真地、甚至皱起眉考虑了一下，试着动了动胯部，还是摇摇头，“你坐在身上我好像不方便动……”  


他决断道：“你还是躺下吧！”而后立刻抱着卡卡西的肩膀，自己往下压，把他也带倒、上身平躺在被褥上。卡卡西自觉地抱起腿，让结合处也稍稍抬起，完全暴露在带土眼前。带土握着他的脚踝把他的双腿更拉开一些，视线忍不住要落在那个被撑开填满的小洞上，青筋怒张的海绵体硬棒完完全全插了进去，睾丸直接抵在会阴上，阴毛被从卡卡西里面流出的香油和他自己阴茎前端溢渗的精水打湿了、也黏在穴口周围，与白皙的腿间形成了淫邪的强烈对照。如果说带土原本还顾虑着要关照卡卡西尚且残余着稚嫩的身体，这图景就令他心底里的雄性生物不可免俗的原始欲望气泡似的倏然一个翻腾浮上了水面；他想要征服、想要掠夺、想要为自己的所有物打上标记。介于他的猎物早就顺从地交出了脖颈，这甚至算不上是侵犯；对，这只是回到自己的领土。  


这时本能反而驱动他往正确的方向行动。带土掐着卡卡西精瘦的腰，开始激烈地抽动起来。卡卡西被顶得重重撞在榻榻米上，慌忙把腿盘在带土背上、脚踝交叉将自己牢牢系在他身上。带土其实也没找到什么诀窍，不过是仗着体力一通蛮干，每次都摆着胯一整根地抽出、然后直直把最尾端都捅进去，也不知道多换几个姿势方向，拣着一处用力。卡卡西真的有些害怕起来，仿佛自己要被生生捅穿了、撞散了；但更可怖的是，在这没有章法的粗暴的操弄中，他反倒清清楚楚地感受到热流在导向他的下身，那股酸涩好像变成了什么更加暧昧不明的东西。他疑心自己是被干坏了。  


带土则对自己恰好操着卡卡西的前列腺这事一无所知。但进出时依依不舍地吸着他的阴茎的肉穴让他很爽，性器用力抽出把滑腻的腿根皮肤磨得充血让他很爽，卡卡西愈加热和发红的身子让他很爽，看着卡卡西被干到一句完整的话都讲不出口、只有张着嘴破碎地哀叫摇头就更爽了。他第一次体会到这样的极乐，激情之下泪滴都在眼眶里打转，不过残存的理性告诫他在这种场合哭出来也太过破坏气氛、才勉力忍了下去，虽然卡卡西自顾不暇、怕是注意不到他。  


不知不觉间，他手上的动作已经把卡卡西黑背心的边角撩起，露出的半截腰被他握得通红。带土低头去亲卡卡西时被这一幕启发了灵感，一把将他身上唯一蔽体的衣物卷到胸前，埋头开始拿牙齿丈量他的身体。他真的是在用牙咬，很快卡卡西白蛇一般白亮的胸腹上就遍是红痕；尤其是被重点关照的乳头，一下就被咬得发肿。带土有一颗虎牙，卡卡西之前和他接吻时都会小心避开，他自己倒是一点也不注意，尖尖的牙齿直接划过乳尖，恐怕是要把皮肤刮破了。这种细碎又尖锐的刺痛比被插入的钝痛感难以忍受多了，卡卡西禁不住闷哼一声，收回手想推开带土埋在他胸前的脑袋。  


然而这会儿他的上身被带土整个压着、几乎没留一点露在他的怀抱外，带土轻而易举地抓住了他的小臂、还顺势咬了一口暗部文身。他兴奋得双眼发亮，嗓音也哑了大半，语无伦次地说：“好舒服啊，怎么这么会吸——是不是为了吸我才长成这样的——”卡卡西翘起的阴茎正抵在他腹部的白线上，因而带土又往深处撞了几下，不讲理地指控说：“明明都是我在卖力，为什么你比我还要爽啊？”卡卡西哽咽一声，后穴也陡地收紧，但现在他已经彻底被干开了，肠道再绞紧只能让带土觉得吸得好。他还伸手去捏红得充血的乳头，指挥道：“上面的嘴也不要闲着啊。”一边把胸膛压在他的面前。  


卡卡西顺服地去舔他的胸部。他已经被弄得有些迷糊了，含着左侧的乳头，在颠簸中吸了半晌，才突然想到似的询问：“那边会有感觉吗？”  


“嗯、平时是不会痛的——”带土低低笑了起来，下巴抵在他散乱的发顶蹭了蹭，拖着长音说，“不过你摸摸就有感觉了嘛！”卡卡西于是嗯嗯应了，伸手去捏了捏他右身的胸膛，又用力揉了几下饱满的肌肉，断断续续地亲吻着他的胸口。由人造的身体传来的感觉确实是会比实打实的血肉迟钝一些，因此带土平时总是不顾忌在情急时把右手弄断之类的事，卡卡西倒是一直看不惯，时不时要打探他一下到底会不会疼；现在被周到服侍了一通，好像还真的变得比一贯敏感了，卡卡西指尖拂过的皮肤都在微微发痒。他舒服地长抒了一口气，去看把头埋在他胸前的卡卡西，就见他那双深色的眸子眼光涣散，白皙的皮肤下浮起情欲的红潮，连耳廓都烧透了。  


带土便玩笑道：“大不大？是不是比你的大？”他本意只是想调侃一下卡卡西靠在他胸口吸得一脸迷醉，等人恍恍惚惚地连连点头，才突然意识到这话仿佛另有内涵，也跟着脸红了。卡卡西还在喃喃着些胡话：“怎么生得这么大……不行了……已经胀坏了……”他恍然发觉自己简直说的是什么色情小说女主角的台词，就一下抿着嘴唇不再开口。但带土已经被撩拨起了兴致，拿手指刮着他的乳尖，强求他多说几句，一边下身也停了动作、就这样全部停在卡卡西体内。  


动起来的时候甚至还好受些，等那凶物现在静下来，卡卡西反而更感觉自己被撑得难受，他都难以想象自己竟然能用那么狭窄的甬道容纳带土，那种被劈开的涩感又翻涌上来，夹在令人目眩的肉欲中便显得更难以忍受。他试图自己摆动腰让硬物运作起来，又被带土坏心眼地卡住了胯部。酸苦与濒临高潮的快感混杂起来、犹如在他脑内激起了火花飞溅的电流，彻底把他的理性烧坏了；他陡然仰起头，写轮眼一下张开，这时浅色发丝半掩下的红色眼眸更衬出了艳丽的风致。两人的写轮眼本是同源，带土的那只眼睛也被连带着转了起来，他有点被吓到了、正想叫卡卡西冷静一点，卡卡西却用力抱住了他的后背。  


“就这样把我弄坏也可以——只要是带土的话就可以，”他的声音颤抖着，失神地睁大了眼、凝视着带土脸庞的神情又显得很痴迷，“因为带土一直是我的英雄……”  


身旁的动静似乎一下停滞了；在自己和身下的卡卡西急迫的呼吸声中，带土仿佛听见了一声长长的吐息。  


他迟迟没有回话，拿手捧着卡卡西的脸颊、拇指反复摩挲着嘴角的痣，好一会儿后才颤着声说：“难得你这么坦诚……我来给卡卡西一点奖励吧，想要吗？”  


卡卡西垂下眼睫，没出声地点了点头；其实他混乱的思绪并没能领会带土的意指，但带土难道不是对他做什么都可以吗？因此他毫不犹豫地应允了。  


因此当带土攥住他的手腕，俯身把他完全压在被铺上、一动也不能动，而他蓦地感受到有什么水流激烈地打到他的肠壁上时，他还一时没有反应过来发生了什么。身后硬物的存在感逐渐消退，让才习惯了被满盈的肉穴竟感到些微的空虚，但液体的冲刷持续了好一阵，好像是要用另一种方式把他填满。带土像晒饱了太阳的猫似的，呼噜着心满意足地在舔他汗津津的颈侧。他自己的阴茎还是胀得作痛，他们两个都忘了要去关照它一下。身上各处被舔吻过的、被啮咬过的部位都开始浮现痕迹，在流过的空气的搔动下微微发痒。  


然后卡卡西突然意识到，带土是在他的身体里射精了。  


在自觉的瞬间，他的身体骤然战栗起来，从被压制的手臂到悬空的脚尖，连喉头也剧烈地耸动着，他张开嘴、却说不出话，只飞快地喘着气，间或泄出了尖锐的哀鸣，写轮眼急速地旋转；带土很快感到小腹湿滑一片，他就这样，颤抖着在带土身下高潮了。而他的呼吸愈发急促，脸颊泛起了不正常的红，很快就像枝被折下的花那样闭起眼倒在带土身上。他射精时还不自知地用力夹了一下带土已经泄完了的阴茎，现在柔韧的身体又完全瘫软下来，让带土觉得自己是插进了一摊一点气力也没有的软肉间，不由得也痛苦地呻吟一声。但他立刻反应过来，跪起身让卡卡西平躺在柔软的被褥间，焦急地拍着他的脸唤他的名字。  


正当他干着急的时候，一只白皙的手臂伸了过来，娴熟地捡起一旁的面罩、捂在他的口鼻上。带土几乎忘记了在场的还有第三个人，就呆呆地看着他安抚地摸着卡卡西的颈侧。年长者侧过脸看着他，安慰道：“只是过呼吸了，没什么事。”过了一会儿，卡卡西的呼吸重新平顺下来，偏着头昏睡过去，两人一齐松了口气。成年的卡卡西因为刚才的动作、身上半解的浴衣一下散开，带土便能看见他腹部还沾着没被擦去的精液，苍白的胸膛也暴露无余。卡卡西不是容易留下伤疤的体质，上身剩下的多半只是深深浅浅的印痕遗迹、在他浅色的皮肤上都不很分明，唯有胸口两道交叉的疤痕突兀地横亘在那儿，就像他左眼上的那道一样，或许是日期尚近的缘故。  


带土忽然抓住他的肩膀，把他推倒在床铺上，一言不发地俯视着他。此时太阳尚未全然退隐，月亮又已经升在空中，东西相持、为天空涂抹上了晦涩不明的色彩。带土的面孔被笼罩在昏暗的光影中，他这时沉下了嘴角，让这张分界的脸着实显得有些骇人。放任他压制了自己的成年人却不以为意般仍然柔和地微笑着。“还想插后面吗？”他一边询问，甚至配合地分开腿，令带土垂着头的、被两个人的体液和油膏满浸得湿漉漉的性器落在自己的腿间，“要先等不应期……”他的从容不迫因带土的手指按上了他的左眼而破裂了。带土能感到他的身体骤然紧绷起来。  


“这只眼睛不是写轮眼、也不是用柱间细胞制造的眼，”他低声说，怕吵醒那边睡着的卡卡西，“不过你大概也没指望能瞒过我？”那只无害的眼球在他的指尖下不安地颤动着，但这个失去了写轮眼的卡卡西依旧一动不动地躺在他身下，仿佛忘记了自己忍者的身份与手段。  


带土忽然对他的沉默与顺服感到烦躁。“所以，那边的‘我’发生了什么？”他质询道。从一开始，他就心知这个人并不是他的“卡卡西”的未来，也正因如此，他才认同了此人不想和其他人、尤其是这边的卡卡西碰面的建议。像刀刃锋芒上的一抹银光那般锐利不可方物的卡卡西，怎么会变成这样顺从地不去辩解的样子呢？  


“你现在想的是我为什么会知道吧？”带土心里莫名的怒不可遏，口气上反倒变得轻快起来，移开手转去扣住他的手腕，低下头直视着他的双眼，“以前我是一个吊车尾，总是被其他人看不起、总会很辛苦，我就会想，这都是因为我太笨了，假如我变得聪明一点就不会这样；但假如连天才也会那么痛苦，也要被规则压着低头，那这样的规则、这样的世界，岂不是无药可救那么的糟糕了吗？”  


所以才会在那家伙不争气地服从什么任务至上的歪理时那么生气；因为那家伙明明知道这是错误的规则，为什么不敢说出口呢？  


卡卡西的手指动了动，蜷起想要触碰到他的手。“不要这么想……”他终于开口道。  


所以，他还在的话，怎么会让卡卡西就那样痛苦地生活、明明很勉强还要笑呢？带土心想。  


“……所以，我还在的话，怎么会让卡卡西变得那么会照顾人嘛。”带土说，“我刚回来的时候他也温柔得有点吓人过，那可没坚持几天就原形毕露了。”  


“谢谢你，”卡卡西轻声说，“这次好好地对你说了……”他垂下眼睫，又笑得眉眼弯弯。  


带土反而看得难受，有些生硬地要求：“你别那么笑……”他站起身，也把年长者拉着坐起来。  


“唉？”那人抬手挡在自己眼前，以很困扰的语气问道，“带土会觉得这样很讨厌吗？”  


“……那也不是，”带土赶紧否认了，又别扭地解释说，“但是你不想笑的时候还笑什么，看着心烦……”  


“啊，那就太好了。”他噗地笑出声来，这回倒是舒展释然的神情。带土微妙地感觉自己是被耍了，恼火地皱起眉瞪着他。银色的月光逐渐攀上了窗檐，洒在他的身体上、显得透亮得异常。“你……”带土的声音突然小了下去。他意识到了什么在发生。  


卡卡西依然无所谓地笑着，白光穿过他几乎变得透明的指尖映在深色的虹膜上。“虽然还不清楚是怎么引发的……我的猜想没错，与他见面以后，”他垂下手揉了揉年轻的卡卡西的头发，“我就要从这边的世界消失了。或许是我和他的相同的思念编织在一起、塑成了这场错乱的因缘，将我带到了两个世界边缘交错的此处吧……我想多和你待一会儿，才迟迟没有去确证这一点；嘛，不过他找上门的时间还是比我想象要快。”  


“我一直思念着你，带土。”他说。  


就在他身边的卡卡西，也一直思念着他……就像他一直倾慕着卡卡西一样吗？带土想。  


轮廓被月光渲染得模糊了的手安慰似的拍了拍他的小臂。带土犹豫了一会儿，在他身旁坐下。“你还是不打算告诉我到底出了什么事吗？”他别过脸、故意不去看他渐渐淡没的身影道，“来自未来的箴言……这类的东西？”  


卡卡西认真地考虑了一下，他的发梢开始慢慢在银光中消散了。“我没有什么可以告诫你的事情，”他说，“因为你已经经历了旁人难以忍受的苦痛，而在黑暗中看到了微小的希望，选择了真实无妄的道路；拥有幸福的生活是最困难的——所以我们没有教育你们的资格。未来还会有无数的坎坷，但只要向前走，就会看到光亮……这是那时你让我知道的。希望你能永远这样幸福。”  


“嗯，我想想还有什么……”他歪着头说，“一会儿记得带他去洗澡、省得醒来以后跟你发脾气。”  


带土点点头，马上跑去从衣柜里翻出另一件浴衣来，把沉沉睡去的卡卡西裹在里面、抱了起来。  


“等一下——我又想起来一件事，”成年人柔和的嗓音从他身后转到了面前，他的面孔在月色的阴影中、已经分辨不清，只有左眼处的伤痕还刻骨铭心似的浮现在朦胧的雾气间，带土不自觉地收紧了抱在怀里的卡卡西腰侧的手臂，停下来等他说完，“有一半白绝的身体是不是不容易意识到自己吃多了？记得不要吃太多甜食，牙疼会很难受的。”  


“——有点担心他会把你惯坏了。”他抬手撩起带土的刘海。  


带土阖上眼；比空气还要轻的吻落在他的额头上。隔着薄薄的布料，卡卡西温热的身体将真实的存在感传递给他。  


他再睁开眼时，来自另一个世界的访客已经消融在流泻的月光中了。

-Fin.-


End file.
